


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！03

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！03

堂本老师最近很忙，因为建模大赛。

大三学生基本上都参加了，导致他一个人根本带不过来，只好再找了几名研究生助理来和自己一起。

忙着忙着，和堂本刚的“奇遇”所带来的波动也慢慢平静。可他又莫名其妙得觉得这件事并没有就此结束，心里怀着一丝自己也不懂的期待。不过自己的课堂里却没再见过他，还莫名多了来自班里一名壮汉的怒视。

第一次被那个男生瞪的时候，堂本光一被看得怕怕的。后来点名的时候知道了他叫高桥，学生信息里写的他也是关西人。一时间还纳闷，自己的关西腔是还不够明显吗？不然怎么会有关西人看他不顺眼。

 

 

 

这天中午几位老师在一起吃饭，一位和光一同乡的艺传女老师，就顺便聊起了这次大赛。说自己那边也有好多美术生被拉去参赛了。

 

“那老师…你那边还有学生可以来吗？”

堂本光一突然丧气地问。

“怎么了，你们人不够吗？”

神通广大的堂本光一向人求助，还真是难得一见。

“唉……就是有两个大二的学生，在大三的学生报名报完了才来找我说要参赛。要求最少三人组队嘛，大家都忙自己的去了，他们找不到师兄师姐带……后天报名就截止了，我这儿正愁呢……”

随便把手里的筷子插在碗里，歪倒没劲的样子，像极了这会儿的堂本光一。

“那大二就再没有愿意参加的了吗？”

“他们其实还没学软件呢，都懒得动。这俩孩子倒是能力挺强的，跟着大三上了巩固课，特别积极，我看软件操作还可以就带了。万万没想到会有找不到人的状况啊……实在不行就只能让他们先等等了，明年再参加。”

“诶你等等——让我问问我们班一个孩子，他半个月前突然给我说他闲了，让我有活就派给他，最近他刚忙完一波，我帮你问下。”

“那太好了，先谢谢你了。要求不高，会软件，能帮这俩孩子最后润色，做个渲染就行。工科的男孩审美还是没你们专业的精致，美术生做的渲染好看。不过会不会太麻烦你……”

“哎～这都是小事，他自己愿意就行。回我了，他说OK，问什么时候找老师报道？”

“那就今天下午最后一节课可以吗，那俩孩子要来找我。会不会太着急？或者——”

“没问题没问题，解决了～你这组大二的小朋友可赚到了，我们专业第一去帮忙哦～”

“啊——那真是太谢谢你了！”

筷子被摆放整齐放在碗边，上边沾着拉面汤里的油脂，闪闪的，像堂本光一此刻的双眼。

 

 

 

 

“高桥！我要开始忙了！”

堂本刚一口吞掉外卖里的最后一块炸鸡，吃得油乎乎的三角嘴嘴嘟起来，小胡子也跟着变成了锐角边。短裤腰带没有系起来。身上穿着的背心只有一边挂在肩上，另一边完全掉了下来，露出白花花的肉，和因此而更加显眼的，肩上的那颗痣。

“……小刚……我怎么觉得你越来越…不修边幅了……身为一名风华正茂的大学生，你不刮胡子就算了，你这个月涂过指甲油吗？”

高桥收好自己的外卖盒，仔细擦了擦放过饭盒的桌子，把垃圾收起来准备拿出去丢掉。

堂本刚看看这个精致的壮汉，再看看一只脚踩在人字拖里，脚趾却都在一侧放着，另一只脚踩在椅子上，拖鞋不知道哪里去，整个人都呈一种迷乱状态的自己，突然觉得那口炸鸡有点难以下咽。

“……不是去初中代课了嘛……那我等下涂，下午要去找老师，等会洗个澡。”

 

 

发小满意的点了点头，涂指甲油这个标准实在是太简单好用了！！

 

 

 

“你去找谁啊？你们班头吗？”

“不是我们班头，就你们机械那边的什么建模大赛，有个大二的小组缺人带。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？？？！！！！！”

高桥气沉丹田，发出了一声长吼。

“你要去给大二的做渲染吗？！”

“…嗯啊……”

堂本刚料到会有这一声，但没想到会是这么惊人的一声。

“啊——！！！那——我当时为什么不叫你和我组队参赛！？就凭你的业务能力，这大二的准他大爷能赢。”

急得爆粗口了。

“我……也可以给你们帮帮一些小忙啊……”

底气不足。底气十分的不足。

最开始高桥报名的时候确实含沙射影的想叫他，可他却因为堂本光一而日日愁眉苦脸，装作没看到的样子。后来忙起来就忘了，也想不到今天班主任会来找他去参加这个。

唉……大概就是自己需要缓一缓的时间太长了，其实说白了现在参加和当时参加也没什么区别。

“好吧，你加油吧，唉……怎么就突然多了一队强有力的竞争对手……”

话不多说，傻大个立刻打开电脑开始画图。

 

 

堂本刚这会心情很好。

最开始自己给班主任说了要给他派活之后，也不知道老师怎么想的，让他替自己去附中带社团的美术课。

这算什么忙法？完全就是帮老师偷懒嘛。

不过因为实在是太想忙起来，他也没有拒绝。给小孩上课很累，但生活是真的充实了。好不容易忙了两周，学生们要备战月考，社团活动暂停，他又闲了。

 

不过堂本刚对今天的这项任务其实第一反应也有些排斥，机械专业，万一遇到那位堂本老师呢？概率很大的吧，自己怎么就答应了呢？

乱七八糟的想来想去，高桥都已经画完一个零件了。堂本刚起身收拾好饭盒，去洗澡了。

唉…不想了不想了，反正自己这小脑袋瓜也想不出什么有意义的结论来，说不定就刚好碰不上呢。

而高桥也一时沉浸在小刚去帮别人，自己输定了的悲哀里，忘记告诉他，这次大赛的负责人是谁。

 

 

所以这天下午，当他站在班主任发给自己的办公室门口，敲门后看到正与学生谈笑风生的堂本光一的时候，才突然反应过来——怎么没提前问清楚是哪个老师？

此刻他只觉得自己仿佛戏台上的老将军，背后插满了flag。

同样，堂本光一也是诧异的，嘴唇一动一动，最后竟憋出一句，“啊～堂本同学，你来啦……”

可他明明也不知道老乡给自己安排的学生，正好就是堂本刚啊。

上次闹剧一般的回忆一下子清晰的浮现在各自的脑海，堂本刚站在门口进也不是退也不是，堂本光一也没有下一步动作。两人在学生迷惑的眼神里不知如何自处。

 

 

 

 

 

感谢看到这里的你

比心❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
